Every Teardrop Is a Waterfall
by Kellyyy
Summary: Both Lucas and Peyton knew how to function in a world where they didn't like each other. Hating simply seemed the right thing to do. What happens when all that starts changing though? And what if all that hate starts to seem unjustified? AU, LP.
1. Breathe In, Breathe Out

**Summary: **Both Lucas and Peyton knew how to function in a world where they didn't like each other. Hating simply seemed the right thing to do. What happens when all that starts changing though? And what if all that hate starts to seem unjustified? AU, LP.

**AN: **Hey everyone! I know, maybe I _shouldn't_ post a new story when I still haven't updated "Back to You", but I have been working on this lately and I just wanted some feedback. I don't know when I'll post the next chapter, I can't promise weekly updates or something, but it's not like I won't post for weeks and weeks either. I'm just getting a bit excited about this and I'd love to know what you think of it.

The story is completely AU, everything you need to know will become clear in the chapters. Please let me know what you think! Hope you like it (:

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1. Breathe In, Breathe Out<strong>

"I hate him." Peyton exclaimed as she walked inside Brooke's bedroom and plopped herself down on the bed.

"No, you don't." Brooke told her matter-of-factly, looking up from the magazine she was reading.

"Yes, I do."

"No, you don't."

"How would you know?" She asked maybe a tad frustrated at her best friend who didn't seem to listen to her.

"Well, if you really would hate him, I don't see why you keep spending time with him. Just stay away from him." Brooke explained and shot Peyton a cheeky smile.

"I do stay away from him!" Peyton refuted. "He's just there! Like _all the time_."

"Or maybe _you _are just there."

"Brooke, what are you trying to say here?"

"It kinda looks to me like you have this thing for Lucas." She told her and shifted her attention back to her magazine. However, Peyton didn't think so and snatched the magazine out of Brooke's hands before she could read some more.

"You are not saying things like that and then just go back to reading, Brooke Davis! I most definitely don't have a _thing _for Lucas!" She said, sending Brooke the best glare she could muster. It was one of those glares that would probably scare the hell out of other people, but unfortunately for Peyton, most of the time that didn't really work on Brooke. "And why do you even think so? In case you didn't notice, Lucas and I fight, like, _constantly_. That's not what I call 'having a thing for someone'." Peyton finished quite smugly.

"Oh, honey. I know you are kind of unaware of it, but the rest of the world can see your obvious attraction."

"Our _what_?" She cried and threw her hands up in the air. She usually didn't go all 'drama queen' about little things like that, but she really couldn't help it now. That Lucas guy most certainly got to her sometimes.

She had no idea how he could piss her off like that sometimes. Weirdest thing of all, he didn't even seem to actually have to do something to get her all fired up.

She was kind of a quiet person, always had been. She always minded her own business and even though most of the time she hung out with the popular crowd at school (that's what happens when you have Brooke Davis as a best friend), popularity had never really been her thing.

She loved Brooke though, and she knew there was a whole lot more than only popularity to her. So she sticked with Brooke, and the popular crowd. But she had other friends too though. There was Jake, and Haley. Unfortunately, with Haley came also Lucas.

Lucas had been Haley's best friend for as long as everyone could remember, kinda like her and Brooke. She didn't know why but ever since they had met there had been that weird thing (well not a _thing_, but you know) between them. It was as if they simply couldn't be around the other without having some fight or discussion.

It actually had soon become a well know fact that those two couldn't really function normally around each other.

That wouldn't really have been a big deal, they would just stay away from the other and problem would be solved, if it hadn't been for their mutual friend, Haley.

Haley was one of the nicest persons Peyton knew and she absolutely loved her. She was one of her very best friends and she wouldn't trade her for anything. She was also completely convinced that anyone could get along if they just tried hard enough.

So she made all the efforts in the world to get Lucas and Peyton to like each other. Or to just be able to have some normal conversation.

She also was one not to learn from her past mistakes. No matter how many times she had already planned something fun to do for the three of them and no matter how many times that so-called fun thing turned out to be a disaster because of the fighting between the two blondes, she _always _found something new and she _always _thought that new activity would bring them together and all the fighting would finally stop.

It didn't though.

"Your obvious attraction." Brooke repeated what she had said earlier. "I _know _you claim to hate him, but do you really believe that yourself? I actually get the impression you kinda like all the fighting."

"I do not!" Peyton cried out once again. "And there is no attraction! He's… I don't know, I just don't like him. He thinks he's all smart because he reads books and that he's all sportive just because he plays basketball. And he's… broody. You know, he can look at you with that broody look of him and it scares the crap out of me sometimes." She said and Brooke couldn't help but laugh loudly.

"Just so you know, P. Sawyer, you're just as broody as him." She laughed, patting Peyton's shoulder lightly as she walked by and installed herself in front of her mirror. "And he actually is smart and sportive, but he's not one to brag about it."

"I didn't say he bragged about that."

"No, but you totally made it sound like that." Brooke answered and raised her eyebrow just a tad. "I think he's pretty great. I'd so go for him." She continued and this time it was Peyton who raised her eyebrow. "If I didn't have Julian already, of course. There is no one who can top Julian."

"Good save, B. Davis. But I still hate him." Peyton said and there might have even been a little pout on her face.

"Julian?"

"_Brooke_."

"Sorry." She apologized, not quite able not to chuckle. "Why is the hating for this time anyway? You usually don't feel this strong about him on a normal day."

"We're paired up for this English homework. I'm screwed." Peyton sighed heavily, letting herself fall onto the bed.

"Why?"

"Because I have to work with someone I don't like on something he's like, the master of. The guy rules English." She answered and sighed again while rolling onto her stomach and facing Brooke. "It's depressing."

"It's actually pretty good. I always hope to be paired up with someone smart. You know, he can do the work, you can get the good grades." Brooke said matter-of-factly, smiling widely.

"It doesn't work like that, Brooke. You're supposed to be a team, do the work _together_, get the good grades _together_."

"Fine, then do this thing together. I still don't see the problem, it's not like you're dumb or something. You're actually pretty smart yourself, you can do the work too."

"Yes, I know, but the thing is that he'll think he's smarter than me. And he'll _act_ like he's smarter than me." Peyton grumbled, sitting up again.

"And since when do you even care about things like that? See what this boy does to you?"

"As far as pissing me off, that boy does nothing to me."

"If that's your story." Brooke chuckled and sent Peyton a wink, which only led to more grumbling from the blonde.

* * *

><p>"She's a bitch." Lucas stated as he took a seat next to Haley on his porch. "And how come you're here?"<p>

"First, Peyton's not a bitch." Haley answered and showed him one of her most disapproving looks. "And second, I'm here because my parents are having one of their neighbor dinner things, so I thought I could spend some time with you instead."

"Good of you. How long have you been sitting here already? You know where the spare key is, right?"

"Yeah, I know. I just didn't want to sit in your house all alone." She said, shrugging her shoulders. "Where you have been so long by the way?"

"Fighting with Peyton?" He suggested, receiving once again a disapproving look from his best friend. "River court. But seriously, she's a bitch."

"Stop saying that! She's my friend too, you know. And I honestly don't see why the two of you hate each other."

"I don't know, we just do." Lucas shrugged, avoiding Haley's eyes, knowing there was probably already another look ready for him. He knew Haley didn't exactly like the fact that he and Peyton couldn't get along, but, well that wasn't all his fault, was it? He didn't exactly deserve Haley's looks all the time.

"You don't _just _hate someone, Luke!" She exclaimed quite loudly.

"Maybe it's genetic?"

"_Lucas_."

"Fine." He grumbled. "I'm sorry I offended your friend." Haley sent him a thankful smile, but her face fell rather quickly when he continued. "She just… I don't know, she seems to think she's way better than we are, just because, what? She's best friends with Brooke Davis? Or because she used to be Nathan Scott's girlfriend? I'm sorry, that doesn't really impress me. And all her sarcastic comments, what is she trying to prove with that? That she's all high and mighty and smarter than us?"

"She doesn't think that! I don't even know where you even get the idea she thinks like that! She's one of the nicest persons I know, Luke." Haley defended her friend, but only received an eye roll from her best friend. "Okay, yes, she is snarky and you got to know her to see her great heart, but she does have one."

"I never said she didn't have a heart."

"You made it sound like that." Haley pouted, even crossing her arms in front of her chest. "I really hate how you two don't get along. She's great, Lucas! She's smart and funny and fine, she is sarcastic, but what is wrong with that? I can be sarcastic, too, but do you hate me?"

"I could never hate you, you knucklehead." He laughed at her antics and ruffled her hair a bit, although he knew that would probably piss her off. "The difference between the two of you is that you're not mean sarcastic, you know? You're actually a nice person who can be a bit sarcastic occasionally. She is a sarcastic person who can be a bit nice occasionally and even occasionally is too big a word to describe her nice moments."

"That's not true. You just don't know her like I do." Haley protested and held up her hand when Lucas wanted to say something. "Because you don't _try _to get to know her."

"Or because _she _doesn't try?" He suggested. "I have been there every single time you had planned something for us to do, haven't I?"

"So has she!" She cried out, holding up her hand once again when she saw that he was going to disagree with that. "That one time she cancelled because her dad had come home from work that day doesn't count, Luke! She hadn't seen him in weeks!"

"Okay, you have a point there."

"Why is she actually a bitch today? I mean, I know you don't particularly like her, but usually you don't use strong words like this every day." Haley asked, nudging him the side lightly.

"We got paired up in English today. I'm screwed." He answered, sighing deeply.

"Why?"

"Her name is Sawyer, mine is Scott." He explained, not noticing the eye roll Haley sent him.

He had known nothing good would come from it when their teacher had told them they would be paired up in alphabetical order for this new homework. Did her name really have to be Sawyer? Or did his mom really have to name him Scott? His name could've been Roe and then he wouldn't be paired up with her right now. He also wouldn't have had the same name as Nathan Scott and God knows that would've been a whole lot easier on him.

"Not that, you goof." Haley said, nudging him again. "I meant why are you screwed? You know she's smart, she'll be a great partner."

"That's just it! She'll think she's smarter than me, she'll _act _like she's smarter, too. On top of that, I still don't like her."

"She won't act like that, she's not that kind of person." Haley disagreed. "And maybe you can get to know each other better now and _maybe _you'll even become great friends." She continued, pleased with herself for pointing out yet another opportunity for the two blondes to get to know each other better.

"This is not some lame TV show or some romantic story where everything will be smiles and happy faces because we got paired up for something, Hales. Life doesn't work like that."

"How do you even know? Just give it a chance."

"I don't like Peyton. Peyton doesn't like me. That's just the way it is." Lucas said while getting up from the porch and heading for the door.

"But…" Haley tried to protest, trailing behind him.

"End of story, Haley."

"Fine." She grumbled as she got into the house and immediately went into the direction of the fridge. "I still think things are going to change now, though!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>... So? Any thoughts? (:

For the readers of "Back to You"; the new chapter _is_ coming, I only don't know when it'll be done. I am working on it, but I think I needed a little break from it (hence the new story) so I could go back to it later and write better. I'm halfway done now, so it shouldn't take me super, super long anymore to update.


	2. And I Want Something That I Want

**AN: **Hi! Update here (: First off I need to thank you all for your wonderful reviews! I totally hadn't expected to get such a response, thank you! Also thanks to everyone who alerted/favourited this, that really means a lot to me!

Now, I normally reply to every review personally (sorry if that bugs anyone :P) but when you leave an anonymous review that's quite impossible, but of course I appreciate those a lot as well!

_Monse: _I'm glad it made you laugh ;) It's going to stay quite lightly for a while so I hope it keeps entertaining you a bit. Thanks for your review, I hope you keep liking it!

_Cle_: I know it was rather short chapter, but I noticed that my chapters usually get longer as I write more of them. I'll surely continue this, I just don't know how frequently I'll be able to post (: And hey! I'm happy to have a French reader ;) Thank you for your review, it means a lot!

Anyhow, here's the new chapter, I hope you all like it! (:

Oh, and _please _let me know what you think. Knowing what you all think of this really helps me writing more, and better. Thank you!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2. And I Want Something That I Want<strong>

"Please, _please, _tell me Lucas isn't here yet." Peyton moaned when she met Haley at her locker the next day. It was still early, not that many people were already at school, but you never knew of course. Lucas was kind of one of those who got to school pretty early.

"Hey, Peyton! Good morning to you too. I had a great evening yesterday, thanks for asking, how about yours?" Haley replied, receiving an eye roll and a glare from her friend. "No, he isn't. He had to run by the café first."

"Good." She nodded. "I need your help."

"Yes?"

"Did he tell you about yesterday?" Peyton asked, a hint of desperation clear in her voice, which only made Haley roll her eyes.

"You mean about the fact that you two got paired up for English and now you are going to be great friends because of that? It's a _great_ opportunity for you guys to get to know each other better." Haley answered and sort of beamed like a little kid.

"Oh, no, Haley." The blonde groaned loudly. _Of course _this was going to happen. Why was she even surprised?

You could always trust Haley to see 'the good side' of things.

"I need to get out of this." Peyton stated seriously and Haley could only laugh. "You need to help me to get out of this, Hales." She almost begged, even trying puppy dog-eyes, and everyone knew Peyton Sawyer wasn't one to do that easily. Most of the time she didn't even need help. That was another thing everyone knew, Peyton Sawyer was great at kicking someone's ass and she could definitely do it on her own.

Doing her best to stop her laughter, Haley closed her locker before looking at her friend again. "What do you want me to do? Make your teacher forget that he paired up the two of you? Maybe I could drug him?" She said jokingly and now it was Peyton's turn to roll her eyes.

They started walking towards the tutor centre where Haley had to meet up with Nathan Scott, the star basketball player of the team and one of the biggest jerks in school. (She often wonders why she even tutors him, but in the end she has to admit the teasing on Lucas has stopped. She doesn't want her friend to go through all that stuff again.)

"I don't think I can help, girly. Looks like you'll need to do this one on your own." She smiled apologetically at Peyton, even though they both knew she loved the fact that there wasn't much Peyton could do to get away from this homework with Lucas.

"So I'm stuck with Lucas." Peyton complained with a slight pout, another thing Peyton Sawyer doesn't do all that often. _Damn that Lucas guy. _

"You're not _stuck _with Lucas. You're _just _doing a homework with him, what's even the big deal?"

"Nothing. Go tutor Nathan." She grumbled as they reached the tutor centre.

Haley watched as her friend made her way to the art room and just had to smile over the whole situation before facing the torment that was tutoring Nathan Scott.

* * *

><p>"So, I'll see you tomorrow after school, right?" Haley said while placing her books back in her bag. Nathan simply nodded, gathering his own books.<p>

She started heading for the door when a hand stopped her by grabbing her wrist. Turning around, Nathan had gotten up as well. He released her wrist, looking sheepishly. "I'm sorry. I was just thinking that maybe we could hang out later today. Nothing special, just… We could do our homework together?"

"Why would you, Nathan Scott, want to do homework with me, Haley James?" She asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Well, you're not that bad, you know. I just thought it'd be nice." He said with a shrug of his shoulders, accompanied by a nervous chuckle.

Sighing deeply, Haley shook her head. "You don't just do things, Nathan. We both know that. If this is another way to mess with Lucas, -"

"It isn't!" Nathan objected, but she had already reached the door.

"I'm sorry, I have to meet up with Luke. I'll see you tomorrow for tutoring." She gave him a small smile before stepping out of the room and closing the door behind her.

* * *

><p>A shadow fell over her sketchpad as she sat on her usual lunch table with Brooke and Bevin. It wasn't either one of them since she could still hear their animated chattering, apparently oblivious to the figure that had just joined them.<p>

Looking up, she was met with the familiar face of Lucas. "Scott." She said, giving him a nod and a sarcastic smile. "What do you need?"

"Look at this, Peyton Sawyer, nice as always." He replied just as sarcastic.

She could say a lot about Lucas Scott, but one thing even she had to admit; the guy definitely knew how stand his ground with her. Showing him a fake smile again, she nodded. "I know." She simply said before returning to her sketchpad. She wasn't going to sit there looking up at him until he decided to speak. (Not that she had actually given him a chance to speak already, but still.)

Lucas looked down at her drawing, even though he knew there wasn't all that much that pissed her off more. She quickly snatched it away and stood up from the bench, making Lucas recoil when she appeared a little closer than he expected she would.

"Could you please tell me what you need from me? Even though others _may _think I like, love, whatever, all of this, I actually don't." Peyton said and received a rather weird look from Lucas who didn't have a clue what she was talking about. (Why did Brooke have to say those things about her and Lucas? Did people really think she liked to spend time with him? And couldn't he just let her alone for a while? See, _that_'s what she meant when she said he was just there _all the time_.)

He softly laughed at her pissed-off face before coughing awkwardly. "It's about English. Maybe we could get a head start, you know. We could work on it now maybe?" He suggested. He didn't want to look like a nerd, but he knew that those two hours they would get in class wouldn't be enough to get the whole thing done.

"Now? Like, right now?"

"Do you know another 'now'?" He asked cheekily, making her roll her eyes.

"I can't now, Jake is waiting for me." She said while thinking if she should apologize or not. She settled not to, it wasn't exactly her fault that he wanted to work on it _right now_. Besides, they weren't even _supposed _to work on it right now, they had time in class. And apologizing to Lucas would be like, breaking a rule or something. She doesn't apologize to the older Scott brother (not that the two Scotts like being referred to as brothers), like really, ever.

"Okay." He nodded. _Fine by him. _It wasn't like he would voluntarily spend time with her anyway. Still, the work needed to get done too. "After school then maybe?"

"Maybe." Peyton answered and started to walk away from him. "See you, Scott."

Watching her retreating figure, he noticed the caption on the back of her t-shirt. _Sarcasm, now served all day. _She would normally wear some shirt of some band she loved (yes, he knows those things, he's just observant), but this seemed quite fitting too.

How was he ever going to survive this?

* * *

><p>"Sawyer!" Nathan called out to Peyton as he made his way over to her locker. "I need your help."<p>

"Hey, Nate. What's it this time? Another way to mess with Lucas? 'Cause I'd be happy to help." She smiled derisively, and just had to roll her eyes simply by thinking of Lucas.

Letting out a few chuckles, Nathan shook his head. "No messing with him anymore. Even though I _would _love to see you getting involved. It's actually about Haley…"

"Oh no, Nate. You are _not _going to mess with Haley, she's my friend."

"I'm not going to mess with her! Why do people even think that?" He said, more to himself, but didn't miss the raised eyebrow she was sending him. "And what? You'll let me mess with him, but not with her?"

"He's not my friend." Peyton simply shrugged, making him laugh again. "If you are not going to mess with her, then what do you need me for?"

"I'd like to get to know her better. I mean, I like her –in a _non-romantic_ way– but I don't think she likes me too. Maybe you could, you know, let her know I'm not that bad?" He asked sheepishly. This wasn't like him, he didn't ask things like that and especially _not_ to Peyton Sawyer because he knew she would probably tease him endlessly, but there was just something about Haley James. (yes, the _non-romantic_-thingy is a cover-up, even though he _knows _Peyton will see right through that)

"Well, well, look at that. So basically, you want me to lie to her." Peyton laughed teasingly, confirming what he already knew she would do.

"Peyton, you know I'm not the bad guy everyone makes me out to be." Nathan objected while helping her out with her books so she could properly close her locker.

They had an odd friendship, Nathan and Peyton, but it was a strong one nonetheless. They would bicker and tease each other all the time, but in the end they would also always have each other's back. And Peyton definitely knew Nathan _wasn't _that bad guy everyone thought he was. He had been a rubbish boyfriend, that she didknow from experience, but she knew that despite all of that he _had_ always cared about her (and being honest, she had been quite a rubbish girlfriend as well). He had been quite horrible to Lucas too, even though that had stopped now, but she knew where he was coming from back then. Dan Scott was definitely not the easiest dad and having an half-brother joining _your _basketball team doesn't particularly do any good to that situation. Still, even Peyton had always thought that maybe all the messing with Lucas had gone a bit too far sometimes. So yeah, Nathan wasn't exactly the perfect example of a 'good guy', but he _did _care for everyone around him and she knew he would do anything for his family (probably not for Lucas though) and his friends. The way he had always tried to protect her and Brooke was pretty good proof of that.

Sighing, Peyton looked up at him. "I know you aren't, Nate, but what do you exactly expect? I know Haley and if she doesn't want anything to do with you, that's not going to change just because I tell her you're actually a decent guy."

"You don't know that! Just a few good words, please? I'll beat up Lucas for you if you want me to, I've heard from Brooke you guys have reached a low-point."

She hit him hard in the arm, even though she _had _to laugh at that idea. "Firstly, you're not beating anyone up! I'm perfectly able to kick his ass on my own, if that would ever be necessary, -"

"Oh, I don't doubt that." Nathan interrupted with a laugh, getting hit once again.

"_Secondly_, you are not going to get anywhere with Haley if you beat up her best friend, you know that, right?" She said, raising her eyebrows at him.

As they started walking, Nathan groaned quite loudly. "I _know _that! The prospect of doing so is kinda nice though." He laughed, a dreamy smile plastered upon is face and it didn't take long before Peyton was wearing the same smile.

"No! We are _not _beating him up, Nathan!" She objected then suddenly, making him laugh even more. "I'll just have to find another way to get rid of him." She continued and made it sound as if there had never been a harder job.

"Drama queen much?" He asked and this time it was him raising an eyebrow at her. They reached the class room where Peyton had to be and he could only chuckle at her indignant face before continuing his way towards his class room.

"I am paired up with him for this stupid homework, Nathan! That _is _some real drama, you know!" She shouted into the hallway, only receiving some more chuckling from her friend.

Grumbling incoherently, she turned around and walked into her class room. _Why did no one get the severity of this situation?_


	3. You Can't Always Get What You Want

**AN: **Hey! I am _so_ sorry for not updating sooner, I know it's been almost two months and I really hope you're still interested in this story. I haven't given up on it at all, I'm just having a super hard time in finding the time to write, but anyway, here's a new chapter and I hope you all like it and you don't hate me for keeping you waiting for this for so long! I really, really hope I can get you the next chapter a lot sooner.

I also wanted to thank each and everyone of you again who reviewed or alerted or favourited this story, I had never expected such a great response to this, thank you so much!

_Monse: _Thank you so much for your review! I'm really glad that you enjoy Peyton's sarcasm, and I hope you keep on liking the story overall as well! Thank you so much for the compliment about my writing as well, you have no idea how much that means to me (:

Anyway, I better shut up now and let you read, hope you all like the new chapter! Oh, and reviews are love and I'd appreciate it _so _much if you'd let me know what you think of this chapter? _Pretty please? _Thank you!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3. You Can't Always Get What You Want<strong>

"You know Brooke Davis, right?" Clay asked his best friend as they walked their way home.

"_Everyone _knows Brooke Davis, Clay. She's like, the most popular girl in school." Lucas answered and shrugged his shoulders a bit, not knowing where the other blonde was heading at.

"I mean _know_ know, didn't you talk to her a few times?"

Sighing lightly, Lucas ran a hand through his hair. "I spoke to her twice maybe at school, probably something about Peyton's whereabouts. If she isn't with Brooke, chances are high she's with Haley. Oh, and her car broke down once. Keith let me fix that. Why?"

"Well, she's kinda hot. And everyone knows I'm hot as well." Clay explained with a suggestive smile.

Lucas couldn't help but laugh at that. He knew his best friend, well one of his two best friends, was quite liked by girls, but everyone knew he wouldn't make a chance with Brooke Davis. Still, he also knew nothing had ever stopped Clay Evans. They had been friends for years now, Lucas being the first one Clay had talked to when he first moved to Tree Hill and even though they were different, they also had their similarities. Ever since Clay had moved, he had been Lucas and Haley's best friend and the three of them would simply always have each other's back.

"You know, she's also kinda dating Julian Baker." Lucas said after he had sobered up enough to talk.

Clay let out a loud snort at that. "Julian Baker? He's a mathlete _and _a total dork. Why would Brooke ever date someone like him?"

"And what do you think you are, Mister Popular? He's okay, I talked to him a few times. Besides, Millie's a mathlete too, and haven't you dated her for a while?"

"Yeah, and she's with that Mouth kid now. What's happening to the world?" He shook his head a few times, only making Lucas laugh more.

"Don't talk bad about Mouth, you know he's my friend." Lucas objected. "And he's a really good guy, it wouldn't hurt you to get to know him." He said as they rounded the corner of Clay's street.

"_Okay_, you spend too much time with Haley. Don't turn me and Mouth into the new Lucas and Peyton, okay?" Clay laughed while rummaging through his school bag in search of his keys.

"What?"

"_Oh, Lucas, why can't you and Peyton just be friends? You know, she's a really great girl._" He mimicked Haley and actually did give quite a good imitation of her. They both had to laugh until Clay closed his school bag again and sighed deeply. "Um, Luke, I can't find my keys, I think I left them at home this morning." Clay said, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. Looking up at the sky then, he saw the dark clouds hanging above them like they had pretty much all day, only now they looked even darker. He was actually sure it was going to start raining anytime now.

"Okay, don't you have a spare one? You know, hidden under a flower pot or door mat or something?"

Thinking about it for a second, he shook his head. "No, my dad took the spare key when he came home a few days ago and didn't put it back. We can just wait until my mom comes home?"

"Yeah." Lucas nodded. "Or we could just walk to my place instead?" As soon as he had said those words, raindrops began to fall. And it only began to rain harder as the seconds passed.

"You know, Peyton Sawyer lives across the street." Clay suggested with a wide grin.

"We are not going to knock at Peyton's door, Clay!" Lucas objected, but his friend was already on his way.

* * *

><p>Peyton was sitting in her room, sketching and listening to her music. She would normally put on her music pretty loud, loving the fact that she could escape everything and just focus on the music, but since it had just started raining it had to be played way softer. There was no music that could top the sound of rain. It had always calmed her more than any song could or would ever do.<p>

Just as she was about to finish her drawing, the door bell rang. Another advantage of not putting on the music too loudly was that she could actually _hear _it this time. Getting up with a grumble about how she'd rather not see anyone now, she walked downstairs to open the door.

"Clay?" Peyton questioned, being met with Clay's bright smile when she opened the door. As he walked closer, she recognized the other person as well. She couldn't help but groan inwardly. "And Lucas. Hi." She showed him a small smile. "What are you two doing here?"

"I forgot my keys this morning, there's no one coming home for hours and it's raining." Clay answered, already feeling the tension between the two blondes. _God, couldn't they even be near each other for like, only _two _minutes?_

"Yeah, I noticed. You're soaked." She answered flatly. It was only then that she also noticed his expectant expression. "Oh. Would you like to… come in?" Peyton offered, sighing to herself. Spending her afternoon with Clay and Lucas, well, that wasn't exactly what she had imagined. Not that she minded Clay, he was Haley's friend so she had always figured he wasn't _that _bad. On the other hand, Lucas was Haley's friend as well and she actually _knew _she couldn't stand him.

Nodding with an even more eager smile –as if that were even possible–, Clay already took a step forward. "That'd be really nice actually. Thank you." He smiled and walked inside, oblivious to Peyton's slightly annoyed expression. Lucas couldn't help but chuckle at his friend. He had always known Clay wasn't one to think things through, he was just happy he had someplace to hide from the rain.

"You sure you don't mind? I can't really imagine that Peyton Sawyer would like to spend an afternoon with me and Clay. Didn't see that in you." Lucas asked, not even knowing why he did. Like he honestly cared if she would be bugged by him and Clay.

"There's a lot to me that you don't see, Scott." She said with a fake smile. "Get in, go talk to Clay or something. And take of your coat. You're soaking my floor and I'm pretty sure it isn't healthy to stay in wet clothes. We wouldn't want that now, would we?"

Chuckling lightly, even though he was talking to her, Lucas nodded. "Me soaking the floor or getting sick?" He asked.

"Both." Peyton smiled slightly. "Come on, really. Get in."

"Thank you, Sawyer."

"No problem, Scott." She said and closed her front door before following the two boys into her house.

* * *

><p>"You know Brooke Davis, right?" Clay asked happily a while later. They were sitting in Peyton's living room, watching some mindless comic show. Lucas felt rather awkward there, knowing she didn't even want him in her house, but it was kinda ugly outside and walking the way to his house right now didn't seem such an interesting prospect.<p>

"_Clay_." Lucas muttered. _Of course _Clay would think Peyton could help him with Brooke. He honestly had to remind himself sometimes that there actually were good sides to his friendship with him.

Giving Clay a fairly weird look, because really, _everyone _knew Peyton and Brooke were best friends, Peyton nodded. "She's my best friend, yeah. Why?"

"I thought that maybe you could introduce me to her."

"Why would I do that?" She asked and Lucas noticed that specific tone of her voice, accompanied with a raised eyebrow. He had received many of those already in the past. He could only chuckle at what Clay was about to receive. And he was right, Peyton didn't exactly like where the conversation was heading at. She knew Clay wasn't a bad guy, but she also knew his reputation. She'd rather not have him near her best friend.

"We're friends, right? That's what friends do for each other." He simply answered, smiling a wide smile and shrugging slightly.

Smiling as well (a fake one, though only Lucas noticed that. That's what happens when you are the person receiving those most of the time, you learn to notice things like that), she nodded. "We kind of are friends, Clay. But Brooke's my _best _friend. You have a reputation and _she _has a boyfriend. Don't tell me you just want to become friends with her, now do you?"

"Well, of course I'd want to be friends with her." Clay said with an indignant face even though she had just seen right through him. "It's just… You know, Brooke is…" He stammered, but didn't manage to form his sentence properly. _Seriously, Peyton Sawyer can be one scary girl if she wants to._ "Oh, is that my mom I see? Guess it is. Thank you for letting us stay, Peyton, that was very nice." He quickly said, pointing through the window at his house. He got up and had made his way out of the house before she could say anything more.

Getting up as well, Lucas let out some good bunch of chuckles. "Guess Clay isn't particularly used to you in your bitch-mode." _Which really, is the only mode you have. _"See you around, Peyton. And thank you, despite everything, being here does top getting soaked on Clay's porch."

"I wasn't a bitch, Lucas. Really, I only look out for Brooke. Don't tell me you'd want Clay to get involved with Haley." She defended herself. Okay, she _knew _she wasn't always the nicest girl around, but she hardly did anything wrong this time. "He is a nice guy, but he's not the perfect date. We both know that."

"I know, I told him myself to leave Brooke alone, but that's just how he gets. He likes a challenge." He said and realized that sounded pretty bad when he said it out loud.

Peyton shook her head, frowning slightly, as she stood up too to follow him to the door. "That sounds… awful." She said, but couldn't help a chuckle. "Tell him to forget Brooke, she's not the right challenge."

"Will do. Bye, Peyton."

When he was about to leave the house, Peyton realized that maybe it was better if they did start on that English homework now. He was already there anyway, so what would some extra time be? Better to just get it over with. And after she had thought what he had said earlier, she kind of had to agree. Those two hours in class probably wouldn't be enough.

"Lucas," She called out, sighing just a little. He turned around and looked at her expectantly. "Maybe we should start on English, if you want to. Head start wouldn't be that bad, I guess." She shrugged.

He scratched the back of his neck rather awkwardly, being honestly surprised that she had asked him this. "Um, yeah. Fine. I'll just say bye to Clay and call my mom I won't be home for a while." He said and pulled his phone out his pocket while walking the way towards where Clay was waiting for him.

"Yeah, sure. I'll just wait here." Peyton answered, but doubted that he had heard her. Watching his retreating figure, she could only sigh again. She really didn't like having to do this with him.

* * *

><p>"I don't think that's what the author means with it." Peyton said, crossing her arms slightly in front of her chest.<p>

They had been working for a little less than an hour now and even though they didn't always share the same opinions, they had already managed to do quite a bit of the work. This issue, however, was something they simply didn't seem to agree on.

"Why not? I've read the book multiple times already, Peyton. I don't see what else the author could mean with that." Lucas replied and shook his head.

"Not that, anyway."

Sighing deeply, Lucas took the book in his hands. "You can't just think he doesn't mean that and not knowing what he _does _mean."

"Um, yeah, I can. I haven't figured out yet what it means, but I know it isn't what you think it is." She defended her opinion. "You aren't right about everything, you know." She added with a mumble before turning her attention back on the doodle she was drawing. It wasn't that she thought the work wasn't important enough to focus on, because it was, she was just getting tired of having the same discussion with Lucas over and over again. She also knew that there probably wasn't a lot she could do to make him agree with her.

"I didn't say that!" Lucas answered, an annoyed expression on his face. "I just read a lot about this book already and everyone agrees on this one. This simply is what it means."

"So? Books aren't supposed to have exact meanings. You don't have to think something because _everyone _does so. You're supposed to let it mean something to yourself, even if what you think it means is different than the popular opinion. I don't agree with your opinion. Deal with it." Peyton said, maybe a little too spiteful and annoyed. All she wanted to do right now was simply finish her doodle. She'd honestly had enough of Lucas for one day, even though that sounded quite awful.

As he sighed again, Lucas put down the book and stood up from the chair he was sitting in. "Fine. Since you don't seem interested at all and you'd rather draw little stupid things instead of actually doing something, I better go. I've had enough of the utterly kind Peyton Sawyer for one day anyway. See you in class."

And with that he had left. Mirroring the sigh Lucas had let out mere seconds earlier, she got up as well and headed upstairs to her room. She knew this'd be a disaster from the moment she had found out they were paired up. It only seemed worse now that she was actually proven right.


	4. Lost in the Mission

**AN: **Hi everyone! Sorry again for the long wait, but anyway here's a new chapter (: I really wanted to post this before I disappear for a little while. I won't be around much the next couple of weeks, let alone I'll be posting, so yeah, here's my last update for any of my stories for a few weeks. I really hope you're still interested in this story and that you'll like this chapter! I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible after my exams (:

_Monse: _Aw, thank you! I'm really so glad that you are enjoying their dynamic and I hope you'll keep liking it! And yeah, Peyton not agreeing with him is not something he particularly likes :P Thanks again for your review, it really does mean a lot to me that you take the time to tell me what you think of it (:

Thank you all for reading and if you would have the time, a review would be wonderful! ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4. Lost in the Mission<strong>

"Don't use that pen, please." Peyton said, her eyes focused on the pen Lucas had just taken to write something down.

"Are you serious?" He asked and gave her a rather weird look.

She briefly nodded before shifting her attention back to the book in her hands. "Yes. Don't use that pen."

It had been three days since the day when Lucas and Clay had sheltered at her house for the rain and she and Lucas had worked on their English homework. Everything had been rather calm between them (well, expect for that little fight when they had to choose which place to eat at the other day. _Thank you Haley_ for insisting on having lunch together on Saturday.) It was Monday now and the first time they had to work on it in class.

"Why?" Lucas said, juggling the pen between his fingers.

"Because I say so?" She answered and snatched it away from his fingers.

"That's ridiculous."

"No, it isn't. Just use your own pen."

"Which lies on my desk across the class room." He complained. He was sitting at Peyton's desk so they could easily work together. "Just let me use this one."

Putting the pen away, Peyton tilted her head. "You know, this room has a size of what, forty square meters? It won't kill you to get your pen."

"You really are being ridiculous."

Another person close to them cleared his throat awkwardly. "Um, are you two really fighting over a pen?" Julian asked with an awkward chuckle as he noticed the dead glare Peyton was sending him.

"Julian, now is not the time to dig on gossip for Brooke." Peyton smiled, rolling her eyes a little.

She liked Julian and she knew Brooke was amazingly happy with him, but she also knew that since Brooke knew Julian was in the same English class as them, she probably had insisted that he should listen to every conversation she and Lucas held. It wasn't particularly hard to notice how Brooke was enjoying this whole situation even more than Nathan was. _Pure sadists, her friends._

"It's a pen. There's hardly any gossip in that." Lucas replied and rolled his eyes as well, though it was meant at Peyton and not at Julian.

"Oh, there's gossip in anything." Julian commented with a smile and Peyton just had to let out a snort at that. She smiled somewhat triumphantly at Lucas (not that there was anything really that she had to prove to him, but she couldn't help but love that she could send him one of those smiles).

"You are clearly Brooke's boyfriend." He shook his head a few times as he looked from Peyton to Julian and back to the curly blonde.

"And proud of it." Julian nodded as Peyton rolled her eyes once again. _Really, how did Brooke manage to get such a dork as her boyfriend? _"But, really. A pen? I know you guys fight and discuss a lot, but don't you really have any other subject to fight over than a _pen_? It seems kinda absurd."

"Ha!" Lucas exclaimed and she thought he might even have pumped his fist in the air if it wasn't for the weird looks he would get. "I told you you were being ridiculous. Now you can hear it from someone else than me."

"I just like that pen, okay? I don't want you to write it all empty." Peyton defended herself, sending Lucas one of her best glares.

Chuckling lightly, Julian rummaged through his own pens. "Here, you can use this one."

Just as Lucas was about to say something, the bell rang, indicating the end of the class. Peyton quickly gathered her things and stood up from her desk. "See you later, Julian." She smiled before turning to Lucas. "And I'd rather not see you anymore, but since that _isn't _possible, I see you later as well."

"Rather feisty one, huh?" Julian said as they both made their way out of the class room as well.

Somehow letting out a sigh and chuckle at the same time, Lucas nodded. "That's the least you can say."

* * *

><p>"Jake, hi." Haley said as he took a seat next to her on their usual lunch table. "What's up?"<p>

"Not much. Have you seen Peyton?" He asked while unwrapping his sandwich.

Shaking her head a little, Haley smiled. "No. Last time I saw her was after her English class. She was ready to punch someone then." She said and they both couldn't help but laugh.

"Let me guess, Lucas?" Jake laughed before taking a bite of his sandwich. He didn't really get all the fuss between the both of them, they were both his friends and he honestly had no idea why those two couldn't get along. Unlike Haley though, it mostly just amused him.

Haley sighed. "Yeah, it's driving me crazy."

"_You_? I'd rather think it was driving _Peyton_ crazy." He laughed again.

"_Jake. _You know that those two are killing me. I'm stuck in the middle, I'm getting so sick of it." She said as she sighed once again. He shot her a apologetic look and smiled a little. He knew Haley didn't quite like the situation and he honestly felt for her, but somehow it just didn't seem that bad to him.

"I know you don't like it, Haley, but you're not stuck in the middle, you know. They both don't expect you to choose or something. You just have to let things go their own way, you gotta let it go." Jake said, still smiling at her.

"I just want them to like each other, is that so weird?"

"Of course not." He shook his head. "And they will. You just can't push it."

Tilting her head a little, she smiled as well. "You think they will?"

He nodded as he took another bit of his sandwich and watched Haley nod her head slightly as well. "Don't worry about it, Hales."

She laughed lightly, knowing that she'd worry anyway before getting up from her place. "I'll try. I gotta go now though, I'm sorry. Nathan's waiting for me."

"Oh, Nathan?" Jake said teasingly, a smirk on his face.

He had never cared much about Nathan Scott. He was an amazing basketball player, that was something no one could deny, but Jake had never really liked how Nathan himself knew that all too much as well. Being modest had never been one of Nathan's qualities. And the way he had handled Lucas joining the team was definitely not something that got him into Jake's good books either. However, lately he had noticed Nathan changing his ways. There had been no problems anymore with Lucas and Jake had seen how that boasting and somewhat arrogant side of him had slightly diminished a bit as well. He somehow thought that had something to do with the petite brunette tutoring him.

"Tutoring." Haley simply answered, ignoring his comment, though she had more than clearly understood him. "See you, Jake." She said with a wave of her hand as she walked away in the direction of the tutor centre.

* * *

><p>"Okay, tell me everything." Brooke demanded as she stepped into Julian's old car. Julian gave her a rather weird look, letting her know he had no idea what she was talking about. "Leyton?"<p>

He laughed softly at her use of the name _Leyton_. It was so typically her and he couldn't love it more. And every name she came up with just sounded so good. Like, _Brulian. As if their names were meant to be put together_. "Tell you everything?"

"Yes." She nodded determinedly. "You had English with them, right?"

"Um, yeah, I did."

"And?"

"They fought over a pen." Julian answered as they left the parking lot of the school. They were going for lunch together, outside of the school. It wouldn't be too special or something, probably just Karen's Café, but they both didn't feel like hanging out with all the people they normally hung out with at school and they'd rather sit in Karen's Café together than having to find a lunch table at school for only the two of them.

Brooke rolled her eyes as she sighed deeply as well. "Really? What is wrong with those two?"

"They're too much alike." He explained. "They collide because they are actually just the same."

"It's stupid."

Chuckling softly, Julian fixed his attention back on the road. "I know, but I don't think there's a lot you can do about it." He said as he rounded the corner of a street.

Brooke gave him a pointed look even though he couldn't see her. "Of course I can. I think that maybe I should talk to that Haley girl some time. Maybe she's got some sort of plan to get them to like each other."

"What is wrong with you girls?" He said without much thinking and was quick to receive a glare from his girlfriend. He smiled crookedly, trying to somewhat appease her, "Sorry, babe. But really, you can't _make _them like each other. Besides, I saw them together today and believe me, it won't take them too long anymore."

"Firstly, Julian Baker, I _can _make them like each other. I'm Brooke Davis." She smiled proudly. "Secondly, I can't hear Peyton whining about him for just another minute. They better get their act together. Even 'not too long' sounds too long."

Julian smiled, knowing he couldn't say much that would make Brooke change her mind. She was looking out of the window, a pensive look on her face, and he was pretty sure she was already planning one thing or another. _Best to just let her be_. He shook his head softly and turned on the radio, immediately singing along with the music.

Hearing the music and her boyfriend's singing, Brooke looked back inside, sighing playfully at Julian. No matter how long she already knew him, his dorky ways still surprised her sometimes. She was sure the catchy song he was singing along with would be stuck in her head for the rest of the day. _Oh well, at least she'll have a soundtrack to her whole 'get-Peyton-and-Lucas-to-like-each-other-plan'._

* * *

><p>"<em>Don't go breaking my heart. I couldn't if I tried." <em>Clay kept on singing as he and Lucas walked down the hallway, heading towards their last class of the day.

"Clay, seriously?" Lucas laughed, raising his eyebrows at his friend.

"What?" He asked. "It's catchy. I can't help it." He shrugged before singing that same phrase again.

Still laughing, Lucas nodded. "Where did you even hear it?"

"That Julian guy was singing it during History. He spent a whole hour singing old songs like that. What does Brooke _see_ in him?"

"Stop complaining about Brooke and Julian." Lucas commented, rolling his eyes.

Ever since Clay had mentioned Brooke the first time, he had been talking about her constantly. About how he didn't get why she was with Julian, or how it just didn't seem right. Lucas didn't quite get it, not understanding the whole fuss about Brooke (sure she was pretty, very pretty even, and she had never really done anything bad to him, but still), but he figured it might just be better to just let Clay talk. He knew that whenever his friend had set his mind on something, he wasn't so easy to distract.

Clay started singing again, making Lucas roll his eyes _again_, until he abruptly stopped walking, shutting up as well. "Whoa. Who's that?" He asked after a few seconds of shameless staring.

"Who's who?"

"The girl."

"What girl, Clay? You do realize we're at school, right? There are girls all over the place here." Lucas sighed, having no clue who Clay was talking about.

Jerking his head in the direction of a blonde girl, he mumbled, "_There_. You see her now?" He spoke so quietly Lucas had to actually listen intently to even understand him. It was as if he was afraid the girl would actually hear him even though they weren't standing close at all. Finally noticing the girl Clay was talking about, Lucas smiled at his friend.

"She's new here. I think her name is Sara." He told Clay.

"She's _hot_."

"Is that really all you can think of?" Lucas sighed and made an attempt to start walking again. Clay didn't immediately follow though, still looking at the new girl.

Throwing him a quick glare, he defended himself, "Of course not. But I don't know her yet, how could I possibly say more about her?" He asked. "I'd want to get to know her, though." Clay added, a quite suggestive smile dancing around his lips.

"What about Brooke?" The other blonde asked, rubbing his neck and letting out a few chuckles.

"Brooke has a _boyfriend_, you know." Clay answered. "And I'd rather not get killed by Peyton. Seriously, that girl's a shark." He said matter-of-factly and Lucas couldn't help but agree on that one. "No, this Sara girl seems great as well."

Lucas only sighed and smiled as they started walking again towards their class. _So far for Clay not being easy to distract_.

* * *

><p>Song that Julian and Clay were singing: <em>Don't Go Breaking My Heart <em>by _Elton John & Kiki Dee. _It really is catchy :P

Thank you again for reading!


	5. What If?

**AN: **Hey! I finally got an update done, I had hoped to write more in my week of vacation, but unfortunately that hasn't really been the case... I'll try to get the next chapter up soon though :) Thanks to all of you who reviewed/alerted/favourited this story, it means a lot to me! Also thank you for reading this new chapter and of course, reviews are always more than welcome!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5. What If?<strong>

Brooke knocked softly on the door of the tutor centre, peeking inside a little. "Hi, I'm looking for Haley James. Is she here?" She asked some tall blonde guy she might have seen once or twice around school. She sees so many people, she can't remember them all, you know.

The guy nodded with a smile before turning around and calling out to a brown haired girl that had her back to them. She turned around and looked rather confused at Brooke. "Brooke, hey. What are you doing here?"

"I need your help."

"You need tutoring?"

Shaking her head, she smiled. "No, I got my mathlete to explain things when I don't get it, it's um, I need your help with Lucas and Peyton."

"I'm all ears then." Haley said with a slightly raised eyebrow.

It surprised her that _Brooke Davis_ of all people would come to her for help. It wasn't that she didn't like Brooke, it was more so that she didn't really know her. And she actually didn't really think Brooke liked _her_. In all the time Peyton and Haley had been friends, Peyton had more than once tried to introduce Haley to Brooke, but Brooke had never seemed to be caring much.

"I know we don't talk much, but you and Peyton are really good friends and Lucas is your best friend, so I thought that maybe you had some sort of plan to get them to like each other. Peyton is driving me crazy with all her whining and I just want her to stop." Brooke said, laughing a bit, though she was definitely serious as well.

Haley nodded and laughed as well. _That definitely sounded familiar_. "Well, welcome to my world. I wish I could like, let you in on my master plan to get those two to be civil to each other, but lately, I feel like that's kind of a lost cause. They really don't click and I've literally tried everything, I don't know what else there is to do. Sometimes I think they do it to annoy me, but they're my friends, they wouldn't do that, right?" She laughed as Brooke heaved a sigh.

"I actually think they really like each other but are just too stubborn to admit it." Brooke said then and took a seat at one of the tables in the tutor centre.

Following Brooke, Haley nodded, "Yeah, I've thought about that too, but I don't know, it's been this way since forever. No one can keep on being stubborn for this long, right?"

"Maybe they've been having a secret friendship. Or better, they're having a secret relationship!" Brooke widened her eyes, excitement already clear in her expression.

"That seems a bit far-fetched, Brooke. Besides, they are our best friends, they would never keep this a secret from us. And have you seen them interacting? I don't think anyone can fake that."

"Yeah, you have a point there." She answered before looking down at her watch. "Um, I need to go, class is starting in like, one minute, but maybe we can talk some more after school?"

Biting her lip a bit, Haley ran a hand through her hair, "Um, I have a tutoring session with Nathan after school… But I guess he won't mind if I cancel this one time. It's not like tutoring is his favourite part of the day anyway so…"

"Great! I'll see you then."

"Yeah, see you." Haley smiled. She liked that Brooke had come up to her and she'd love to talk some more to Brooke, but a part of her also didn't really like that she wouldn't see Nathan today. Maybe she shouldn't cancel on him, but then again, when he first came for tutoring, he _did _cancel quite a few times. She didn't have to feel guilty for doing the exact same thing, right? However, if she was honest, it maybe wasn't only guilt she was feeling. Because it might not be his favourite part of the day, it still kinda was hers…

* * *

><p>"I'm having dinner at the café tonight, you wanna come too?" Haley asked Peyton as they were sitting at one of the tables outside, eating their lunch.<p>

"And have dinner with Lucas as well? No thanks." Peyton smiled and Haley could only roll her eyes.

Just about when Haley was going to say something, Brooke took a seat next to Peyton. "Mind if I join you two?" She asked with a bright smile, receiving a confused look from her best friend. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Nothing." Peyton said. "Just surprised you're here. You know, with me and Haley."

"Don't be silly, you're my best friend. And Haley's great too, why would I not want to lunch with you?" She smiled again. Peyton and Haley exchanged a look, but Peyton could only shrug her shoulders. "What were you guys talking about?"

"Oh, nothing, just –"

"I was actually just asking Peyton if she wanted to have dinner at Karen's Café tonight, but she refused." Haley chimed in.

"Peyton! Why not? You love the café, and the food is to die for. I would go if I could, but I'm meeting Julian's mom tonight so yeah… It's _Sylvia's Café _for me tonight."

Haley and Peyton both laughed as Brooke rested her head in her hands in desperation. "Pretty big step, B." The blonde said. "You'll be fine, don't worry about it. I'm sure she'll love you."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that. But anyway, you should really go with Haley tonight." Brooke told her.

"Brooke, I'm just going to stay home, make myself something –"

"You can't cook." She interrupted Peyton, resulting in a glare from the blonde. Haley just watched the two, smiling amusedly at them.

"I can cook! But as I was saying before you interrupted me with a mean comment, I'm just staying home and maybe catch my dad online. He's supposed to come home soon, but it's been a few days since I've heard of him."

Brooke flipped her hair over her shoulders and smiled, "Honey, I get that you want to speak your dad, but you can do that _after _you've had dinner at the café. I want you to eat properly and if you're in charge of your own food, I don't know how that's possible." She finished and Haley couldn't help but laugh.

"Why are you laughing? You're supposed to be my friend and defend me here, Hales!" Peyton said, looking at Haley.

"I'm sorry, girly, I just know that cooking isn't really your forte."

"I can cook!" She cried out again, but both girls were still laughing a bit. Peyton turned her attention back to her lunch, ignoring her two 'friends'. (Did they really have nothing better to do than comment on her cooking skills? She really wasn't such a bad cook, right?)

"Hey, isn't that the new girl?" Brooke asked then, nudging Peyton and making both Peyton and Haley look up.

Haley nodded, "Yeah, her name is Sara. Clay has been talking about her ever since he saw her. I met her yesterday, she's nice."

"She's talking to Lucas." Peyton noted in what she thought was a matter-of-factly way. It wasn't really though.

Brooke looked at her with raised eyebrows. "Yeah, and?"

"And nothing. Just wondering what they're talking about." Peyton shrugged.

Smirking, Haley nodded. "Wishing you would be talking to him instead?"

"_No_. I have enough of Lucas in my life already as it is, thank you very much." She replied, making a face at Haley.

"Sure you do." Brooke laughed while Haley got up from her place and grabbed her bag.

"I have to stop by the tutor centre real quick before my next class so I better go now. See you, guys. Oh, and Peyton, you're still welcome to join me for dinner at the café tonight." Haley smiled before walking away.

"You really should, you know." Brooke commented when Haley had left.

Sighing deeply, Peyton ran a hand through her curls. "I don't feel like it, Brooke. Stop talking about it."

"Okay, sorry, I'll let it go. Now, I need your help with something." She smiled as she took her bag and took out two tops. "This one," She said, pointing at one of them, and then pointed at the other, "or that one?"

"You, Brooke Davis, are asking me for fashion advice?" Peyton asked with a smile. Fashion and clothes were Brooke's passion and it would actually often happen that it was _Brooke _telling _Peyton _what to wear, not so much the other way around.

"Shocker, I know, but meeting Julian's mom is just _really _important and I want everything to be right, even my clothes. Especially my clothes actually. Anyway, I just need as much advice as possible."

"Well, if it's that important to my best friend, I'll do my best. Let me see those tops." She said, sharing a smile with Brooke before turning her attention to the tops.

* * *

><p>"Hey, best friend." Haley grinned when she reached Lucas who was standing at his locker.<p>

He smiled back at her, "Well hello there, Hales. Surprised you still remember me."

Shoving his arm, she rolled her eyes. "What's that supposed to mean? You haven't been around much either these last few days, you know."

"Yeah, suppose you're right. We're still having dinner at the café tonight, right?"

"Of course. I invited Peyton as well," She started but before she could even finish he was already rolling his eyes at her, "but she didn't want to come. You're safe."

"Thank God." He smiled, receiving a disappointed look from Haley.

"Anyway…" Haley said then, "I saw you met Sara as well today. What'd you think of her? She's nice, huh?"

Lucas nodded, "She is. Why are you asking? If you think I'm interested, don't hold that thought."

"Why not?"

"'Cause Clay would kill me. And because I'm just not interested."

"Because you're interested in someone else?" She asked with a bright smile, hoping to get some information she could share with Brooke in order to come up with some sort of plan.

"No. And why does it seem like you're digging for gossip? Did you spend time with Brooke?" Lucas said laughingly before closing his locker and putting his books away.

Haley shrugged her shoulders, "I don't dig for gossip. I could care less about gossip. I just want to know how my best friend is doing, that's allowed, right?"

"It is, you goof. Are you walking home with me?"

"I actually have to be somewhere, but I'll see you at the café later, okay?"

"Sure. Bye, Hales." Lucas smiled and Haley grinned back at him before walking away in the direction of the tutor centre. As she disappeared out of his sight, he couldn't help but let out a few chuckles at his happy best friend before walking away himself.

* * *

><p>"What's up with you two?" Brooke asked happily as she joined her friends on the benches in the gym after school. Peyton and Nathan were sitting next to each other, both with a pout on their face. "Did someone die?" She then asked a lot more serious, making both Peyton and Nathan roll their eyes at her.<p>

Nathan sighed before answering her at last, "My tutoring session got cancelled. Haley had something to do." _Haley had something better to do than tutoring him. He knew she would get tired of him some day. He knew tutoring him wasn't particularly her favourite part of the day anyway so…_

"Isn't that a good thing?" Brooke asked, raising an eyebrow at him. If she had known Nathan would mind this much, she would've met up with Haley some other time. "Unless it's not really about the tutoring of course." She smirked as Nathan rolled his eyes once again. She then turned to Peyton, "What's with you?"

"Nothing. Why would there be something?"

"Um, because you look like your daddy took away your favorite toy. That's a pout on your face if I have ever seen one." Brooke commented with a laugh. "And stop rolling your eyes at me! Seriously, your eyes are going to freeze like that sometime soon. Same goes for you, Nate!"

Nathan laughed, "Yes, mom."

"You're so funny, Scott. I really appreciate your wit." She answered, sarcasm more than clear in her voice.

Smirking back at her, he nodded, "I knew you did. Why do you think I am like this? All for you, Davis."

"I spoke to that Sara girl today," Peyton said matter-of-factly, interrupting her friends' bickering. "She's nice."

"I know, right? I was thinking that maybe she could join the cheerleading squad. We can always use new talent." Brooke said as Nathan scoffed. "Nathan, please shut up, okay?" She answered his unspoken statement and threw him a look that let him know he really would better shut up.

"I didn't even say anything!"

"You were going to!"

"You spoke to her?" Peyton asked Brooke, ignoring the silly discussion between the two. She loved those two, they had all been friends for years, and she knew they loved each other as well, but all the bickering between them sometimes became a bit too much. Really, if people thought she and Nathan would bicker and tease each other a lot, they _clearly _hadn't seen Brooke and Nathan together.

Brooke nodded (while hitting Nathan in the arm because she just _knew _he was going to say something again), "Yeah, I had to let her know Julian was mine, you know." She said seriously.

Nathan scoffed again as Peyton tried not to laugh. "I don't think she was planning on dating _JuJu-Bee_, Brooke. No worries there." He said and patted Brooke's shoulder lightly.

"You told him!" She cried out, widening her eyes at Peyton.

"I'm sorry! It might have slipped. You can't blame me for wanting to tell someone about such a nickname." Peyton tried to defend herself, but Brooke was already looking at Nathan.

"And you, shut up, I know you actually like Julian."

"What?"

Nodding, Brooke pointed at Peyton, "Yeah, Peyton told me."

"God, Peyton, no one can ever trust you, can they? Gossip." Nathan complained to the blonde as Brooke watched them with a grin on her face.

"What? I didn't even say anything to her!"

They both looked at Brooke who still sat there, raising her eyebrows at the both of them. "See, I knew you did. You're just that obvious." She replied smugly.

Grumbling, Nathan got up from the benches, "Remind me again why I'm friends with you?"

"Aw, Nate, 'cause you like me too of course." She smiled sweetly and then turned to Peyton. "Speaking of like, what's with you and Broody?"

"Broody?" Nathan asked.

Brooke rolled her eyes at him before filling him in, "Lucas." (Can really no one keep up with her nicknames?)

"Lucas? Something with you and Lucas?" He asked Peyton, raising his eyebrows at her.

"No, of course not. Hate him, remember?"

"Yeah, in that weird hate-love-kind of thing." Brooke commented matter-of-factly.

"_Brooke_."

"Okay, if you're going to start liking Lucas, I'm out of here." Nathan said and grabbed his books. "I need to be prepared for that, you know. Actually, prepared or not, I'll never be able to handle it. What are you thinking, Sawyer? Lucas? _Really_?" He started rambling as both girls looked up at him.

Hitting his leg (since she couldn't exactly reach his arm and she was too lazy to stand up as well), she made him shut up and look at her instead of ranting about her and Lucas. "I'm not liking Lucas, okay? You don't have to worry. In my dreams, I'm still beating him up. And _you _are there to help me. How does that sound?" Peyton said, smiling at him as if he were a kid that needed consoling.

"Much, much better. Do _not _scare me like that." He said only half-jokingly before saying goodbye to the two girls and walking out of the gym.

"You two are weird." Brooke said once Nathan had left.

Giving her best friend a look, Peyton chuckled, "And you two aren't, right? I have never in my life heard so much bickering in such a short time."

"Really? So you never listen to yourself when you talk to Lucas?" Brooke replied.

"Stop with the Lucas talk! I'm not liking him. What was that even all about?"

"What was what all about?" She asked innocently.

Rolling her eyes at the brunette, Peyton answered, "You almost scared Nathan to death. You _know _I don't like Lucas."

"Actually, P. Sawyer, I'm not too sure about that anymore. I never was to begin with and –"

"What?" Peyton cried out.

Brooke held her hand up, motioning Peyton to be quiet. "Let me talk, please. You _always _claim you hate him, but your actions say otherwise and you know it's true."

"Brooke, what are you trying to say? My actions say nothing. I _hate _that I have to do this stupid English thing and see him even more than I used to. If I could, I'd _poof_ him to another planet."

"_Poof _him?"Brooke asked, laughing.

Peyton nodded, "Yeah, like _poof _and he'd be gone." She explained, receiving a look from her best friend. "_Anyway_, I don't like him and you really should know that by now."

"Fine. But we both know why you were sitting here with a huge pout on your face. You talked to Sara and she actually turned out great."

"What does Sara have to do with this?" Peyton asked puzzled.

"You saw her talking to Lucas earlier today, which made you dislike her so you wished you actually had a valid reason not to like her. Unfortunately, she's nice and the only reason you now have is the one you had to begin with. You like Lucas and you didn't like the way they were talking to each other." Brooke finished and got up from the benches.

"That's crazy, Brooke! You can't be serious."

"Just think about it, Peyton." Brooke smiled. "I have to go now, Julian is waiting for me. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

Peyton nodded, "Yeah, bye. Oh, and good luck! His mom will love you, I'm sure of it, B."

"Thanks." The brunette smiled again before walking away.

She watched as Brooke left the gym as well and as she sat there alone, she could only roll her eyes at the ridiculous things Brooke had said. She didn't like Lucas, if there was one thing she was sure of, it'd be that. And even if she did, she didn't dislike Sara because she talked to him. She didn't dislike Sara at all even. If she would like him, that didn't mean he couldn't talk to other people.

But she didn't like him, so she didn't have to worry about that.

_Right?_


End file.
